1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image processing method and apparatus, and a recording medium in which conditions relating to chromatic-adaptation conversion processing are set according to manual instructions.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been known that the same color is often observed as different colors depending on environmental light and background colors. This is because human vision characteristics change depending on environment for observing an image. This phonemenon is generally called adaptation.
As the assignee of the present application has proposed, methods for performing color processing in consideration of adaptation corresponding to environmental light have recently been devised.
For example, in U.S. Ser. No. 683,704 (filed Jul. 17, 1996), an image processing apparatus for performing color processing corresponding to environmental light when displaying a previewed image has been proposed. In this image processing apparatus, a plurality of correction data corresponding to typical types of enviromental light are stored in advance, and color processing corresponding to environmental light is realized by the user""s selection of the environmental light.
In general office environment, various light sources can be considered as environmental light. It is also possible to form a new light source by mixing a plurality of light sources (e.g. sunlight and an incandescent lamp). Although the mechanism of human adaptation has not yet been completely clarified, it is known that human adaptation is influenced by various factors other than environmental light.
In the above-described image forming apparatus, although excellent color matching can be realized for typical types of environmental light, excellent color matching cannot be realized depending on environment. Hence, there is enough room for improvement.
Image processing apparatuses in which the hue of a displayed image is corrected by the user""s manual adjustment of the gamma of a monitor have been known.
However, since the user who does not have preliminary knowledge does not know how to change the gamma of a monitor, the user can obtain desired adjustment only after performing trial-and-error processing several times. In addition, since adaptation corresponding to environmental light is not taken into consideration, it is impossible to perform sufficient color correction.
As described above, the prior art and the technique proposed by the assignee of the present application cannot perform high-precision color correction in which adaptation corresponding to observing environment is taken into consideration, and therefore there is enough room for improvement.
It is an object of the present invention to realize color correction adapted to various observing environments.
It is another object of the present invention to allow for a user who does not have preliminary knowledge to easily set adjustment for performing color correction adapted to an observing environment.
According to one aspect, the present invention which achieves these objectives relates to an image processing method for performing chromatic-adaptation conversion processing corresponding to an observing environment. The method includes the steps of displaying a plurality of sample images corresponding to each of different chromatic-adaptation conversion processes, setting each of chromatic-adaptation conversion conditions based on a sample image selected according to a user""s manual instruction, and performing color processing based on the set chromatic-adaptation conversion conditions.
According to another aspect, the present invention which achieves these objectives relates to an image processing apparatus for performing chromatic-adaptation conversion processing corresponding to an observing environment. The apparatus includes means for displaying a plurality of sample images corresponding to each of different chromatic-adaptation conversion processes, means for setting each of chromatic-adaptation conversion conditions based on a sample image selected according to a user""s manual instruction, and means for performing color processing based on the set chromatic-adaptation conversion conditions.
According to still another aspect, the present invention which achieves these objectives relates to a recording medium which stores a program for realizing an image processing method for performing chromatic-adaptation conversion processing corresponding to an observing environment so as to be read by a computer. The program includes the steps of displaying a plurality of sample images corresponding to each of different chromatic-adaptation conversion processes, setting each of chromatic-adaptation conversion conditions based on a sample image selected according to a user""s manual instruction, and performing color processing based on the set chromatic-adaptation conversion conditions.
The foregoing and other objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.